


The Matter of Inheritance

by greatdistractions



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Gen, Light-Hearted, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatdistractions/pseuds/greatdistractions
Summary: Details on the division of Marta Cabrera's inheritance.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	The Matter of Inheritance

It didn't take Marta long to decide on how she would split the inheritance.

She didn’t want the house. It was never her home, and it held even less sentimental value now that Harlan was dead. It was left to the Thrombey family as a unit. They could live there or sell it, it didn’t matter to her.

The publishing company was similar. She was a nurse, and neither her mother nor sister had any interest in the business. She gave it back to Walt after ensuring it was tied in so much legal red tape that he couldn’t turn any of Harlan’s books into movies. He was right when he told her that they could afford good lawyers!

The most complicated issue was the 60 million dollars. Marta didn’t want to go against Harlan’s wishes for his family to learn independence, but she also thought it would be cruel to leave them with nothing. Education and medical bills were automatically covered, but anything beyond that would have to fit into a set limit.

Marta usually felt no gratification at others’ unhappiness, but the expressions on each family member’s face as she gave them their annual ‘fun money’ was enough to give even HER schadenfreude.


End file.
